


As the Years Pass

by AnonymityGranted



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymityGranted/pseuds/AnonymityGranted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Doom/Loki one shot. As Doom gets older he realizes that there are lines in Loki's face. Pointless Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Years Pass

**As the Years Pass**

 

Victor von Doom was many things, a genius, a sorcerer, a lover, amongst innumerous other things. Doom was the illustrious ruler of Latveria and one of the biggest names on the wanted lists of high profile agencies like SHIELD. One thing he was not was immortal, not that he couldn't make it so if he really wanted too.

Loki was immortal. He was also the closest to being equal to Doom. Sometimes Doom would even admit that Loki was better than him at some minor things. Loki was Doom's constant ally. They stood out of each others way at the right times and combined forces at the most advantageous of times. At some point over the years of knowing each other their close friendship turned more intimate. Loki became a constant fixture in Doom's country and his bed, an ever present chaotic force.

Doom did not find the need to question this domestic turn of events, he was Doom, and if it pleased him to have the mischief maker in his home in that capacity then it would be so. It was a truth that neither discussed nor questioned and it soon became another boring, irrelevant fact to even their worst enemies.

Doom was perfect, he was the epitome of humanity, but as the years went by even he aged. Doom aged gracefully (if he used a few spells here and there it was only fair). He had no grey hair but a few lines in his face, but that was fine, even Loki had those.

As Doom thought about it he realized that Loki's lines came as his did. Was Loki not an immortal? His brother still looked as young as the day he'd landed on this realm, his friends aging and shifting around him. Thor was as enduring as the sun.

"Is something wrong Victor?" asked the Trickster as Doom stared into the distances, his thoughts further than his eyes could see.

Doom turned his head towards the Trickster, Loki was ever Loki, but as Doom took in his lovely face, he did seem older than when Doom had met him, matured and still in possession of such beauty. Doom was at once honored and annoyed. How had Doom not noticed the unnatural signs of aging on his immortal lover's visage? How had he dismissed the wrongness of age lines on Loki's beautiful face? He knew at once that if called on Doom's latest discovery Loki would only deny, or perhaps he would admit it and call Doom a fool for not noticing earlier, he may even take offense. It was hard to pin down an exact response when it came to Doom's Loki.

"No, just thinking on a current project," he replied and Loki floated off to wreak havoc elsewhere, or read.

And of course who was Doom to question the vain trickster's appearance if it was Loki wished? If Loki wanted to be older, look thirty instead of twenty, than he would, if he decided to be a babe, he would, if he decided to be an old man with a curled back, than he would find a way to form beauty in that form as well. Loki was ever Loki and Doom was always Doom. Although perhaps now Doom should give serious thought to the methods of eternal preservation and the halting of the infernal aging process at Doom's disposal.


End file.
